The invention refers to a fastening strap for, on the one hand, strapping and fastening at least one object or, on the other hand, bundling several objects. The fastening strap has at least one head element being arranged in the form of a clasp and engaging with the matter to be bound and includes a leg and a shaft carrying a locking member. The strap further has a wrapping element comprising one or several enlarged locking elements and being elastic. The enlarged locking elements may be individually and detachably anchored to the locking member of the head element.